Burden
by SeriouslyIt'sMine
Summary: Good old Greg-Grissom agnst (not slash). Greg needs time off but what for? What is greg hiding I suck at summarys much beter than it sounds. ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

Burden  
  
Hey this is my first CSI fanfic so be gentile. Anything you read in this fic is researched off the web and may not be accurate I apologize for that now. Apart from that enjoy. Just to warn you this is a Greg angst fic but is very Grissom centred at the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine; never owned them; please don't sue me.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Gil Grissom had been standing outside the DNA lab for nearly 10 minuets. In that time his rather specific brain had noted that the DNA tech, Greg Sanders, had a headache. In the 10 minuets he had: rubbed his forehead 6 times, pinched the Bridge of his nose 4 times, screwed his face up twice and pinched his hand once.  
  
"Headache?" Grissom asked his normally bubbly and vivacious lab tech.  
  
"Umm...yeah" Greg replied rubbing his forehead again but stopping abruptly when he realised what he was doing.  
  
"Go home, Greg" Grissom sighed; he feared Greg was over working. He was only 25 and seemed to spend all his time in the lab.  
  
"When I've finished the samples" Greg said not looking up from his work.  
  
Grissom sighed again and shook his head before walking out of the lab.  
  
"Grissom" a small voice said as he was leaving the lab. He turned to see Greg looking quite scared like a little boy afraid of his father shouting "I err... well I..." he continued. He took another breath in a blurted out "Ineedsometimeoff"  
  
"Sorry" Grissom said confused  
  
"I need a few nights off" Greg repeated at a normal speed.  
  
"Sure" Grissom shrugged "you can have the week"  
  
Greg looked alarmed "just tomorrow night" he assured him.  
  
"Okay" Grissom said leaving the lab. He winced as Greg turned the radio on to a rock radio station; stopping again outside the lab he watched as the talented scientist went back to his work. He jumped slightly as a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Gil, the sheriffs looking for you" Catherine said as she followed his gaze towards Greg.  
  
"Have you noticed anything...wrong with Greg recently?" he questioned  
  
"What you want a list?!" the pretty blonde quipped as she led Grissom away from the lab and to his office.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The next day Grissom sat in the hospital waiting room it had been nearly a year since his ear operation and he needed regular check-ups. He hated being at the hospital, it wasn't the smell like most people; it was the noise. Grissom liked his space; no Gil Grissom needed his space. He longed for peace and quiet and he didn't think the middle of a busy emergency room was the place where he would find it. He concentrated on the doors; it gave him something to do at least. He loved to people watch every single person had one trait that singled them out form everyone else.  
  
After about 15 minuets of waiting and staring endlessly at the doors opening and shutting he noticed someone. "Can't be" he muttered under his breath as he spied the same spiky hair he was staring at just yesterday. But it was, Greg sanders came into full view.  
  
He didn't stop in the ER though after quickly chatting with the desk clerk he headed straight to the stairs. Intrigued Grissom followed; he made sure to stay a few paces behind his beloved lab rat so not to get caught but it was difficult. The hospital corridors twisted and turned and forked off in lots of directions, it would be very easy to get lost.  
  
'Not for Greg' he thought to himself, he seemed to know the hospital corridors like the back of his hand almost as if he had walked them a thousand times. Grissom suddenly caught sight of the Greg's destination. Stuttering a bit he sat down in the nearest chair, and stared at the sign above the big double doors Greg had just walked through. ONCOLOGY it blazed in big black letters which seemed to grow the more Grissom stared at them. He regained his composure and ran into the ward.  
  
"Greg Sanders" he asked the nurse at the desk politely.  
  
"This way sir" she nodded with such pity in his eyes. "He is due for his radiation next weekend...." She continued but Grissom stopped listening as he saw Greg hooked up to an IV through a ward window.  
  
When they reached the door to the room the nurse left saying something to do with sorry, Grissom didn't care he had turned her off by now, he was more focused on Greg.  
  
He looked through the door into the small hospital room but couldn't bring himself to open the door. Suddenly Greg looked at him square, their eyes met in one moment. Grissom fought back tears as he saw the fear and sheer determination in his employees' eyes. Greg tore his eyes away first whispering something to the nurse looked back down to the ground as if ashamed to look at Grissom. Out of the blue the blinds on the door window were closed. And Grissom was once again shut out away from his sick lab tech.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
WELL!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!!!!!  
  
A/n: I made Greg younger than he is because it will make a difference later. With Eric Szmanda's good looks I could have put 16 and got away with it!!  
  
Lol TvRox 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY. Can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviewed. It made me so happy I'm glad you like the story. Can I also take the moment to say I just broke my hand on a radiator so I apologize for any sloppy typing.  
  
Disclaimer: again don't sue me!!!!  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
It had been hours since the nurse had closed the blinds to Grissom. He hadn't left though he sat on a stiff blue hospital chair again his eyes fixed at the ward sign. He could see Greg's eyes in his mind, like a nightmare. The fun and love had gone; it was like they were empty. Why? It wasn't fair he was so young. Grissom banished those thoughts quickly; he had to be strong for Greg.  
  
He was snapped out his trance by honey blond spikes coming through the oncology doors. 'Déjà vu' Grissom thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
He ran up to Greg quickly. He ignored him and walked faster. "This is mature, Greg" Grissom heard himself say. Greg sighed and carried on walking. Grissom soon got tired of the silent treatment and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Greg turned round sharply "Griss please don't" he said quietly before turning round and walking off. Grissom wasn't satisfied with this.  
  
"No, I will if I want to" Grissom said calmly, which surprised himself.  
  
"Not now" Greg hissed "I have to get home before the nausea kicks in, I'll see you at work" and with that he ran off leaving a very dishevelled Grissom watching him.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Greg was lay on the bathroom floor when the doorbell rang; he had been throwing up for the past 2 hours. How he hated this. If he wasn't nauseas the he had a terrible headache or dizziness. The bell rang again, he chuckled to himself 'yeh I'm going to get up and open it' he thought.  
  
"Greg, GREG" He heard the familiar voice shout almost frantic.  
  
"Damn him" Greg shouted out loud. He picked up his mobile that he thrown across the bathroom in anger during a big vomiting session.  
  
He dialled the familiar number and waited for him to answer. "Grissom, Greg here just calling to say can't really get to the door right now, and I'll talk to you at work." He blurted out quickly putting the phone down hastily. He lay on the cold tiled floor a while longer when he heard Grissom's car pull out his drive he got up shaking the dizziness off as he walked to his bedroom. He smiled as his cat jumped on to his bed he stroked his ears lovingly as he collapsed onto his bed. "I am not looking forward to next shift, Gato" he smiled at the ball of ginger and white fluff. Gato purred quietly as her owner gradually fell asleep.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 1 day later  
  
Grissom was in work early, every couple of minuets he wandered the glass corridor to the DNA lab and back again to his office.  
  
"Grissom" Catharine called as she saw him on one of his walks to the lab "can we have assignments now". All the colour from Grissom's cheeks drained quickly.  
  
"Is Greg here" he asked anxiously  
  
"No" Catharine replied suspiciously. Grissom went into full panic mode shift had started nearly an hour ago and Greg had said he needed only one day. What if something had happened? He ran out of the lab to his waiting Tahoe leaving Catharine talking to himself. He pulled into Greg's drive and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
SO?! Sorry for the crappyness of this chapter I've got that terrible syndrome of writers block!! Any ideas please tell. I would also like to point out that you people should be very grateful as my hand is now very very sore. Please review to make up 4 it. (What can I say I'm gifted when it comes to guilt trips!!!) Thanks again for reading my stories.  
  
LOL TvRox 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your reviews, I will try to make them longer but I'm not promising anything!!  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Greg trudged up his hall to the front door; he had been woken up by a loud banging which wouldn't go away, however much he cursed at it. He opened the door to a frantic Grissom.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU" he practically shouted "I was so worried" he carry on storming past Greg into the house. Greg blinked a little at the sun bright in the sky "come in" he muttered to himself as he shut the door.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Grissom paced the living room waiting for Greg to join him, glancing round the room he was quite surprised to find Greg's decor quite grown up. The bright turquoise walls and comfy looking white sofa actually looked clean and liveable. The big bookshelf was stuffed with books as well as DVDs and videos and much to Grissom's surprise a baby grand piano stood near the back of the room, with some pretty complicated sheet music on the top. And of course Greg's CD collection, the huge CD rack was taller than Grissom and was full of hundreds of CD's next to it was a top range stereo.  
  
Greg walked into the room and collapsed onto the sofa. In Grissom opinion he looked terrible; he had obviously only just woken up and his hair was flat except for the odd tuft which was suck up at odd angles. The dark circles under his eyes made him look exhausted. Looking at him more closely he realised that he looked like this everyday but Grissom had never noticed it before.  
  
Greg shot him a look "so are you here to stare or what?" he asked yawning.  
  
"Right" Grissom said snapping out of his trance "you were late for work, I was worried" he continued trying to put as much sympathy in his voice as possible.  
  
Greg looked at his watch and snorted in laughter. "So were you worried about me or the DNA swabs there was to process" he sighed getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"That's not true" Grissom said angrily following him "I care about you"  
  
"Why?" Greg asked calmly opening a box of cereal and eating handfuls every now and then.  
  
Grissom was quite taken back "Because...I do"  
  
"Why, you never have before, I was nearly killed in YOUR lab and you didn't even bother to visit me after I left the hospital!" he said angrily "And now suddenly because I have an anaplastic oligoastrocytoma in my left temporal lobe your scared shitless I might drop dead any moment" Grissom opened his mouth to speak but Greg stopped him "Can I ask you something" Gill nodded "How long have I been diagnosed?" Greg waited a while watching as Grissom racked his brain. "Thought so" Greg said with a smirk.  
  
They sat in Greg's kitchen for a while; Grissom analyzing Greg's every move as he munched on his bowl of frosties. After a while Greg got up and washed his bowl, while he was doing it he broke the long silence.  
  
"Do you know what happened when I realised something was wrong" he said quietly practically scrubbing the paint off the bowl.  
  
Grissom took his glasses off and looked at Greg "tell me" he replied.  
  
Greg put the bowl down and sat facing Grissom breathing out he started "about two years ago I started getting really bad headaches; I ignored them I convinced myself they were migraines nothing more" He paused for a moment glancing at Grissom and wasn't to surprised to see his facial expression hadn't changed "Then about a year ago I was in the lab as normal and ...I.... forgot the name of the hydrochloric acid, I spent the whole shift trying to remember it" He paused again "I use that damn stuff like 40 times a shift and that's not if were busy, and I couldn't remember it, I went to the doctors and they told me and I just came back to work the next day" Grissom looked at him and saw the tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Grissom just watched him not knowing what to do. In the end he went over to his lab tach and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"Grissom" Greg hiccupped "I need someone, I can't do alone" he cried  
  
Grissom was silent for a while, "Greg, I'm here"  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Well?!!! Any good? Please tell me.  
  
A/N: I'm just guessed about the hydrochloric acid I'm not sure if he actually uses it but what the hey!!!  
  
A/N2: for anyone who cares my hand is better so thank you for your get well wishes. It's now wrapped up in a pink cast so if my typing sucks then.....put up with it!!!  
  
LOL TvROX 


End file.
